Sonríe para tí
by DomiSwan
Summary: Afrodita, ha sido encontrado por su hermana Adela, ella se quedará unos días en con él. ¿Acaso Afrodita se enamorará de su hermana? (Bad summary . .)


**Advertencias: MARY SUE, "INCESTO" Y OOC.**

**Saint Seiya, no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a TOEI animación.**

******Nota: Aclaro que Kanon ahora vive con los dorados, aunque no sea caballero. Lo siento si mi nivel de estupidez para hacerle la personalidad a los caballeros, sea tan estúpida, pero así prefiero sus personalidades, parodiadas, que las típicas normales del héroe, ñeh~! Ah también aprovecho para decir que Aioros se quedó con la misma edad que murió, o sea ,14.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una tarde tranquila en el templo de Piscis, Afrodita se encontraba muy calmado tomando una taza de té.

- De verdad, que no hay nada más relajante que estar tranquilo en un templo limpio y ordenado.

Afrodita seguía bebiendo su té, pero entonces escucho que golpeaban su puerta del área privada. Fastidiado el pisciano se levantó de la silla y fue directo a abrir la puerta. Asomo su cabeza y logró ver a una chica. La chica era de pelo azul celeste, liso y largo, hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos grandes y azules, tez blanca, de baja estatura, tenía rasgos parecidos a los de Afrodita, lo único que no tenía el lunar de Afrodita. La chica estaba vestida con un vestido blanco parecido al que usa Luka Megurine en el vídeo de Just Be Friends, acompañado por unas botas no tan anchas de color marrón con unas medías negras transparente con lunares negros más oscuros. Tenía una maleta roja de ruedas en su mano derecha y en la izquierda llevaba una carpeta amarilla.

- ¿Y Tú eres…?- Preguntó el chico a ver a la muchacha.

- Mucho gusto, Soy Adela… Y Soy tú hermana- se presentó la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que Afrodita quedara en un estado de Shock al escuchar que la chica era su hermana.

Minutos después en la sala del templo de Piscis. Afrodita estaba sentado en un mueble enfrente de la chica y la miraba fijamente, tal como si tuviera Rayos X y la estuviera examinando, mientras que la chica por su parte, se sentía un poco incomoda, un silencio mutuo en parte de los dos.

- ¿Con que eres mi hermana?- preguntó el caballero tratando de romper el silencio.

- Si…-le extendió la carpeta- Ahí hay pruebas y si no me crees podríamos hacernos un examen de ADN- Afrodita tomo la carpeta, la abrió y ojeo los archivos.

- Pues… Al parecer si lo eres, recuerdo que tenía una hermana…Y Dime ¿cuantos años debes de tener ahora?... ¿Nueve, diez?- siguió preguntando.

- Tengo veinte.

- ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme ahora?

- No te busco ahora, tengo mucho tiempo buscándote- Se acercó donde el andrógino y le dio un cálido abrazo- Y Al fin te encontré- le susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Afrodita se sorprendió por el abrazo pero después terminó correspondiendo el abrazo. Se sentía feliz, nervioso, especial, como si ese vacío que sentía por dentro se hubiera llenado. Nadie lo iba a poder separar de su hermana, después de encontrarla, ni el mismo Zeus, los podía separar.

Afrodita y su hermana salieron a caminar por ahí. Afrodita se encontraba nervioso, no encontraba de que tema hablar, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes novio?- pregunto con nervios- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿No hay nada mejor que se te pueda ocurrir?!- pensó.

- Pues, no…- miro hacia abajo decepcionada.

- ¿Y no te gustaría tener uno?- dio un bostezo y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

- Pues si… Pero ya, sabes… Todos los chicos lindos, suelen ser homosexuales.

- Yo soy lindo, y no soy homosexual.

- Jeje- soltó una pequeña risita- Si, lo eres- Le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El corazón de Afrodita, parecía como si se le fuera a salir, aunque por fuera pareciera como si se hubiera inmutado por el beso, por dentro pareciera cabra loca de montaña dando saltos.

¿Afrodita se había enamorado de su hermana?... La repuesta era claramente que sí. Bueno a pesar de eso había problemas… Si, esos eran los caballeros dorados, se la iban a quitar si la conocían, ella era una muchacha, linda, por así decirlo. Pero si él quería que ella se quedase en su casa debería presentarla al patriarca, también otro problema, el patriarca se lo diría a Dohko y Dohko le diría a los chicos… Pero bueno, hay que afrontar la realidad.

- ¿Axel? ¿Axel?- dijo Adela moviendo una mano frente del rostro de Afrodita llamando su atención.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- despertó del trance y entonces vio abajo y se encontró con la cara de su hermana, Esos ojos, grandes y hermosos, brillantes, esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba- Ah, Solo eres tú.

- Si, ¿Quién más quieres que sea?- sonrió y tomo el rostro del caballero con sus manos dedicándole una sonrisa.

-_ El amor de mi vida_…- pensó dentro de si- Ya se está oscureciendo, deberíamos de volver al Santuario, así te presento al patriarca- dicho esto comenzaron a caminar

- Este bien, Axel.

- Me puedes decir Dita, Afro o incluso Afrodita.

- Creo que Axel, está mejor… Pero… ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

- Por supuesto que no… Es solo- que rasco la nuca- Nadie me llama así desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Desde ahora, te llamaré Axel, ese si es tú verdadero nombre, No Afrodita.

- Vamos a un paso muy lento- suspiró- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Eres un Caballero Dorado! ¡Qué pueden correr a la velocidad de la luz!- se reprochó mentalmente- Adela, sube a mi espalda.

- Este… ¿Ok?- subió un poco confundida, entonces se abrazó del cuello de Afrodita, Afrodita tomo sus piernas y se las aferro a su torso, entonces corrió lo más rápido que puso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el Santuario.

Rato después en la sala del patriarca…

- Entonces, la señorita Adela, ¿Es tú hermana?

- Sí, Señor… ¿Se puede quedar?

- No veo que haya ningún problema, Claro, Adela se queda.

- ¡Gracias, Señor!- Salió directo hacia Piscis.

Entonces cuando llego no encontró a su hermana donde la había dejado, la fue a buscar por todos lados y cuando fue a su habitación escucho que adentro del baño se escuchaba la regadera, entonces entro sin tocar. Cuando entró no había palabras para describir lo que pasaba por su rostro, tenía un sonrojo rojo carmesí. La vio, bueno no por completo ya que su pelo cubrió parte de su cuerpo y además ella se encontraba de espaldas. Cuando la chica se volteó ya Afrodita no estaba, salió hacia su jardín para tratar de borrarse esa imagen de su cabeza.

* * *

Ya era de noche, bueno para ser más específicos era media noche. El sueco entro a su cuarto y pues encontró a ese bello ángel recostado en su cama, con un camisón de los de él. Se veía hermosa, ese reflejo de la luna que justo le daba en su cara, haciendo ver como si su piel se viera de diamante y su hermoso pelo azul se veía brillante, esos hermosos labios rosa salmón y esa carita de ángel, tan inocente. Afrodita solo se dirigió hacia la ducha, se dio un baño, y solo se vistió la parte de abajo, quedando ese pecho bien formado de caballero que tenía, se recostó al lado de su hermana, la abrazo recostando su mentón en el hombro de su hermana, poniéndole una pierna encima de una de las piernas descubiertas de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Afrodita fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y se encontró de frente con esos grandes y brillosas esmeraldas de su hermana, esa mirada penetrante. El sueco se sobresaltó al verla, ya que creía que ella se encontraba durmiendo ahora él se preguntaba ¿Qué diría ella acerca de que la estaba abrazando?

- Buenos días, Axel- saludó la menor sonriéndole a su hermano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- preguntó primero el peli azul con cara de drogado, ya que tenía el sueño muy pesado, además que no durmió bien, ya que su hermanita le había quitado su almohada.

- Lo suficiente, para saber que hablas dormido, jaja- se burló la menor.

- ¿Hablo dormido?- preguntó incrédulo- "Espero que no haya dicho nada de ella, por favor, Zeus, ¿Es tanto pedir?"

- Elemental, mi querido Axel- toqué Sherlock- Ña, ña, ña, no Ángelo, Shura, dejen eso -imitó una voz grave parecida a la Afrodita- jeje.

- Oye, yo no hablo así- se quejó- Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?- se sentó en la cama.

Piscis tenía todo su pelo alborotado, a pesar que tenía una cola de caballo. Su hermana tenía un mono alto también todo alborotado. La joven tomo su celular.

- Las siete y catorce- respondió la joven, sin despegar su vista del teléfono.

Al subir la mirada para ver a su hermano, veía esa hermosa figura que tenía en frente de ella. El pecho de su hermano, con unos pectorales bien marcados y ese cabello todo alborotado, además ¡Estaba en boxers! Y no cualquier boxers, ¡Eran negros…!. Efectivamente la chica se encontraba en las nubes rosas, estaba perdida. Su hermano se volteó a ver a la joven, la cual seguía con su mirada hacia la nada.

- ¿Adela? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó el sueco preocupado, por la mirada perdida de su hermana.

- ¿Ah?- se sobresaltó sonrojada, lo cual causo una leve sonrisa por parte del sueco.

- Arréglate, tenemos que ir a desayunar con el patriarca y los demás caballeros- se bajó de la cama poniéndose de pie- "Aunque para mí, así estás hermosa"-pensó dirigiéndose afuera de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó también poniéndose de pie.

- Yo iré a Acuario a ducharme, tú te quedaras aquí- Dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

El joven salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermana sola, ella se acercó a su maleta y comenzó a revisar la ropa que traía, escogió la ropa que se iba a poner, y se entró al baño con la ropa, su ropa interior, perfume y desodorante.

En Acuario, Afrodita iba llegando al templo, si en bóxer todavía, aunque al menos se colocó una camisa blanca, y si también bajo descalzo. Camus que se encontraba recién levantado, diviso raramente a su compañero de armas.

- Bonjour, Dita- saludó el galo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- Mira, Camus- hablo serio- sucede que tengo una hermana, ella está en mi templo y solo hay un baño, así que por favor déjame ducharme en tu baño, ¿Sí? ¡Porfis!- rogo haciendo la carita del gato de Shreek.

- Bueno está bien, solo digo que aquí solo hay agua fría.

- Nah, no importa- dijo relajadamente metiéndose al baño.

- Oye, Afro- llamó Camus haciendo que Piscis se diera la vuelta- ¿Cómo así hermana?

- Si… Es algo difícil de explicar- diciendo esto se metió al baño.

Afrodita salió del baño con su armadura puesta. Camus estaba bebiendo café en la cocina, y Milo salvajemente apareció y se adueñó del café de Camus, así que el galo tuvo que preparar más. El sueco se acercó a la cocina.

- God mornon- saludó el sueco.

- Kalimera- respondió Milo.

- Afrodita, ¿quieres café?- ofreció el galo.

- No, gracias, además tenemos que ya ir a desayunar, si no, Shion se enojará.

- Si, de seguro los demás ya están- dijo Camus- además me gustaría que me presentaras a tu hermana- codeo a Afrodita burlonamente.

- ¿Hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Y yo, YO, MILO DE ESCORPIO, no me había enterado?- decía el escorpión.

- Se las presentaré, pero si le tocan un solo pelo, un maldito cabello, los castro- amenazó el mayor haciendo que los dos tragaran en seco.

Así salieron los tres caballeros de Acuario, en el transcurso Camus y Milo le estuvieron haciendo preguntas a Afrodita.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?- preguntó Camus.

- Veinte- respondió de mala gana el peli azul turquesa- "¿Por qué a huevo tienen que preguntar o joder?"- pensó molesto.

Al llegar a Piscis, Afrodita dejo a Camus y Milo en la sala y fue a la habitación a buscar a su hermana, la cual estaba sentada en la cama usando su teléfono. Ella estaba con un moño alto, un poco alborotado, con unos leggins de galaxia, una camiseta negra básica que le llegaba por los muslos, unos vanz azules oscuros y un collar largo de su signo, Géminis.

- Adela- llamó Afrodita haciendo que su hermana dejará de usar el móvil y le mirara- Unos amigos míos te quieren conocer.

En la sala los dos amigos esperaban impacientemente a los hermanos, entonces Afrodita llego acompañado por la joven peli azul. Los caballeros la miraron de arriba abajo, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Afrodita.

- Chicos, ella es mi hermana Adela, Adela ellos son Milo y Camus- presentó Afrodita, tratando de sonar amable, pero lo que hiso fue sonar lo más hipócrita posible.

- Un gusto- contesto Adela.

- Yo soy Milo de Escorpio, a sus órdenes señorita- le beso la mano a la joven.

- Y yo Camus de Acuario, también a sus órdenes- le beso la otra mano.

- Bueno, bueno, vayamos a desayunar- interrumpió Piscis.

La joven se adelantó saliendo del área privada del templo, Afrodita detuvo a Milo y Camus.

- Ustedes tienen suerte de ser homosexuales, sino los hubiera matado ahí mismo.

- Como sea, no engañaré a mi hielito- Dijo Milo pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Camus

* * *

En el trayecto del camino, nadie dijo nada. Milo iba detrás de Camus haciéndole trencitas en su pelo, Camus iba haciendo nada, Afrodita se encargaba de quitar todas las rosas del camino y Adela iba jugando con su celular. Al llegar al salón, Afrodita le pidió a su hermanita que guardará el teléfono, Camus y Milo fueron directo a sentarse, junto con los demás. Todos miraban de arriba hasta abajo a la chica, lo cual hizo que se incomodara un poco.

- Así que tú eres, Adela, ¿Cierto?- Exclamó Shion, la joven solo acertó con la cabeza- Afrodita, vete a sentar y tu Adela ven acá- ordenó. Afrodita se fue a sentar en su asiento, Shion hizo que apareciera un asiento más a su lado e hizo que la joven se sentará ahí- ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí en el Santuario?- preguntó mirando a la joven.

- No sé, recién acabo de llegar ayer a Grecia, creó que desde que encuentre un lugar que me guste para vivir, ahí me quedaré.

- Oye, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscando a Afrodita?

- Pues, a Axel lo había estado buscando desde hace como siete años, después de la muerte de mi tía.

- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero… ¿Quién es Axel?- preguntó Mu.

- Axel, es el verdadero nombre de Afrodita- aclaró Shion, lo cual hizo que todos miraran a Afrodita con cara de "pokerface" haciendo que Piscis se sintiera incómodo.

- Oiga, si Máscara y Mu también tienen, ¿Por qué yo no?- se defendió el sueco.

- Buen punto- dijeron todos casi a coro.

- Oigan, muchachos, adivinen que…- Dijo Shion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos voltearon a ver al patriarca.

- ¿La moco- eh… digo… Saori, nos va a regalar televisiones nuevas de pantallas plasmas de ciento noventa y ocho pulgas?- Pregunto Kanon con los ojos casi llorosos al imaginarse estar viendo deportes con esa televisión-

- No…- Shion le exploto la burbuja a Kanon.

- ¿Nos van a arreglar los templos?- Pregunto Aioria.

- No…- Se escuchó un "Ouh" por parte de los dorados.

- ¡Iremos de vacaciones!- exclamó Shion.

- ¿¡Qué!?- por parte de todos, menos de Shion y Dohko porque ya sabían y Adela, porque no entendía ni caca de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Pregunto un entusiasmado Aldebarán.

- Mañana.

- ¿¡Mañana!?- Exclamaron los dorados y Kanon.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Saga.

- A la ciudad de los mayas, Miami, jajaja, ¿entendieron? ¿Mayas? ¿Miami?- se comenzó a reír Shion de su mal chiste y al ver que nadie se rio prefirió guardar silencio.

- ¡Nos vamos a Miami!- Exclamaron a coro todos haciendo que Shion y Adela se taparan los oídos.

- Nos iremos mañana, a las cinco de la mañana, así que váyanse a empacar sus cosas, ¡Ahora!- ordenó Shion.

- Una pregunta, ¿Quién se hará cargo de los templos mientras no estamos?- preguntó Shura.

- Los caballeros y amazonas de plata y si hay de bronce también, además ya estamos en paz.

* * *

Tiempo después, una hora para ser más exactos, en Virgo. Estaban todos los caballeros y Kanon, a acepción de Afrodita, que había salido con su hermana, a la plaza del pueblo. Virgo era la tercera casa de reuniones, de por sí, las primeras eran Piscis y Aries, pero como a algunos le daba tanta flojera tener que bajar y a otros tener que subir, prefirieron hacer las "reuniones" (En realidad, a chismear) en Virgo. Shaka había salido del baño y se encontró con sus compañeros, todos reunidos en su sala, de la parte privada del templo. Al hindú casi le iba a dar un ataque de lepra, en primera, se atreven a invadir su espacio privado y sin permiso y en segunda siempre hacían un desorden y nadie le ayudaba a ordenar.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Shaka un poco molesto.

- Hablamos sobre la hermanita de Afrodita- respondió Aioria- Además te ves así muy santo, pero el primero de enterarse de los chismes del Santuario, eres tú. Además, ¿no te gustaría que hayan futuras posibilidades entre la señorita y tú?- le guiñó el ojo al rubio.

- Deja de molestar- molesto- Pueden quedarse aquí, pero solo esta vez- tomo asiento junto con los demás.

- Shura, ¿tu sabías algo sobre la hermana de Dita?- preguntó Mu.

- No, nunca me dijo nada de que sobre tenía una hermana.

- ¿Y a ti, Máscara?

- No, nunca toco el tema.

- Tal vez ellos no sean hermanos y tengan una relación amorosa, y Afrodita dijo que eran hermanos, para que ella se quedará aquí- Dijo Kanon con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Todos se miraron entre sí y se empezaron a reír, hasta Shaka.

- ¿AFRODITA? ¿GUSTARLE LAS NIÑAS?, JAJAJAJA- Cáncer limpiándose una lagrimita de risa- Por favor, no me hagas explotar de la risa, jajajaja.

* * *

Horas después... En otra parte estaban los hermanos suecos, en una plaza, pasaban por varias tiendas y después de sus compras decidieron ir por algo de comer. Los hermanos habían comprado todo lo necesario que necesitarían para el viaje, ya sea ropa, bañadores, cremas, calzados, y para variar compraron una cámara. Al llegar a las doce casas, pasaron por la primera Aries.

Mu se encontraba, haciendo su "cena", que más bien parecía desayuno, ya que era hotcakes, con crema batida y fresas acompañado de un zumo de naranja, mientras Kiki estaba jugando con algunos de bronce (Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu) , que habían llegado hace ya unas horas, para ayudar a cuidar los templos mientras los caballeros se van de viaje. En Tauro, estaba Aldebarán dándole de comer a sus pollos (Sí, según yo él tiene pollos), mientras cantaba una canción bastante extraña en "inglés", que más bien parecía chino, árabe, cualquier idioma menos inglés. En Géminis, ya era obvio lo que estaba pasando. Saga discutiendo con Kanon, porque el menor dejo la estufa encendida y casi incendia la cocina, y según Saga, si se incendia la cocina, se incendia la parte privada del templo, si se incendia la parte privada, se incendia el templo, después los demás templos, luego el Santuario, después Atenas, luego Grecia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se incendia el mundo y es el apocalipsis. Cáncer estaba vacío. En Leo, estaban Marín y Aioria, dándose cariñitos, y diciéndose cosas extremadamente-súper-mega-archí-exageradamente cursis. En Virgo, Shaka estaba meditando. Libra también estaba vacío. Al igual que Libra, Escorpio también estaba vacío. En Sagitario, Aioros estaba durmiendo, ya que la noche anterior ni durmió nada, ya que se puso a ver películas de terror y no era que tenía miedo, bueno sí tenía un poco que lo secuestrarán y lo pusieran a jugar. En Capricornio estaba vació también. Acuario, tenía a su guardián, preparando su maleta para las vacaciones, mientras Milo, veía televisión recostado en la cama de su pareja.

Cuando Afrodita y Adela llegaron al templo, estaban Máscara y Shura, esperando al sueco. A Afrodita, le iba a dar un ataque de epilepsia, al ver a sus dos compañeros en su templo.

- Adela, vete a la habitación- le susurró Piscis a su hermana, la cual directo fue a la habitación llevándose los paquetes. Ya una vez solos los tres dorados- ¿¡Qué carajos hacen aquí!?- preguntó molesto.

- Oye, no te alarmes, sólo vinimos para que nos digas sobre tu hermana- aclaró Shura.

- Sí, ¿Cómo es que la encontraste?- agregó Cáncer.

- Siéntense- ordenó el peli azul, ya calmándose. Sus amigos se sentaron e igual él- Primero, ella me busco a mí y en Segundo, llego de la nada hacía mí.

- O sea, ¿Qué ni sabes si es tu hermana o no? –preguntó Shura.

- Sí es mi hermana, pero creí que había muerto, junto con mis padres.

- ¿La vas a llevar a las vacaciones? –preguntó Deathmask.

- Claro, así que también les quiero pedir un favor.

- Claro, amigo, lo que tú quieras.

- Cuídenla, los demás de aquí son muy trasendi'o.

- Ok –dicho esto se retiraron.

Afrodita se retiró hacia la habitación. Ahí estaba Adela terminando de hacer la cama para dormir, el sueco se recargo en la puerta, mientras la observaba poner las almohadas, ella se encontraba vestida con una camiseta blanca de las grandes de su hermano, medias del mismo color y su mono todo despeinado. Al terminar de hacer la cama, miro hacía un lado y ahí se encontraba su hermano.

- ¿Te piensas dormir ahora? –preguntó Afrodita arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué hora crees que es?

- Máximo las 8 de la noche –respondió él entrando en la habitación.

- Son las once, Axel –informó ella tomando su celular acostándose en la cama.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Así como le oyes, hermano –dijo sin apartar la vista del móvil.

- Yo que pensaba que eran las 8.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!, siento que fuera tan corto, peor ni modo ;u; Nos vemos en el otro nun/**


End file.
